


Linen Liaison

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that Jack talks Ianto into are astounding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linen Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned this as part of another of my fics and it got the brain thinkin’. Originally posted 5/25/11.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

“You do realize this is completely unsanitary, yeah?”

“No one’s going to know, Ianto,” Jack said, his voice muffled as he buried his face in the man’s neck.

“I’ll know.”

“Of course you will, but you’re not going to tell anyone else, are you?”

“I suppose not.”

“Not a good idea,” Jack explained, breathing heavily as he ground his hips into the Welshman beneath him. “After all, they’d probably have you clean everything in the room. A complete bleach job.”

Ianto’s nose wrinkled as he considered the thought. “Definitely don’t want that,” he said, tilting his head to give Jack better access to his neck. “That would be a lot of dry cleaning.”

“Lots of linens,” Jack added, sucking at Ianto’s earlobe and twisting his hips.

“Expensive linens,” Ianto acknowledged. “Wouldn’t want…ah…right there…that kind of responsibility.”

Jack twisted his hips once more, sliding his arousal against Ianto’s just the same way as he had a moment before. “But it would be kind of fun to see their faces.”

Ianto groaned, partly due to Jack’s comment and partly due to the pleasure coursing through him. “I’d rather they not look at me as if I were repulsive. Our sordid behavior should remain between us.”

Jack’s fingers made quick work of opening Ianto’s belt and trousers, his hand sliding inside. The Welshman moaned, feeling his flesh released from the confines of his pants. The fist that tightened around him made him thrust helplessly.

“God, you’re so hot, Ianto,” Jack muttered, capturing the other man’s lips. The kiss was deep and messy, their tongues dueling for control in first Ianto’s mouth, then Jack’s. All the while Jack pumped Ianto hard, drawing out moisture from the man’s cock.

“Let me…fuck you, Jack,” Ianto pleaded, needing more of the tight heat he knew Jack could give him.

“Really?” Jack asked, panting. “From behind?”

“If that’s how you want it, yes,” Ianto replied.

“I didn’t bring lube.”

Ianto turned his head, scanning the large room for anything they might be able to use as a replacement. Frowning, he looked back at Jack. “Nothing here, either,” he said.

“The old standby will have to do,” Jack stated, winking. He moved off of Ianto and pulled down his braces, unbuckling his belt and unfastening his trousers. He pushed them to his ankles, ambling onto his knees in front of Ianto before looking over his shoulder wantonly. Apparently he hadn’t bothered with pants.

Ianto sat up, smirking. He moved into position behind Jack and bent his head, pressing a kiss to Jack’s arse. His hand moved down between Jack’s legs to massage his balls as he licked a stripe between the man’s cheeks. Jack moaned, pushing back at his face.

Ianto’s tongue flicked against his opening, stroking and twirling. He held Jack’s hip with one hand, sliding the other further down until he could close his fist around Jack’s cock. He tugged on it slowly, gaining a gasp from Jack when he twisted his hand over the head.

“You’re already leaking,” Ianto murmured against him, dipping his tongue into the furrowed hole. He thrust it in and out rapidly as he fisted Jack’s cock. He turned and bit Jack’s cheek, smiling. “You really want me to take you hard, don’t you Jack? You want me to fuck you into the table so you can come from the friction.”

“Jesus, Ianto!” Jack exclaimed, hips gyrating wildly and trying to get Ianto’s tongue back to its mission. “If you keep talking dirty like that I’ll come before you’re even inside me.”

Ianto released Jack’s cock and slipped moistened fingers into his mouth, enjoying the taste of Jack’s pre-come. He moved one wet digit to Jack’s opening, pushing it past the initial ring of muscle and working it deeply inside him. He licked along the seam created between Jack’s flesh and his finger, feeling it flutter as Jack moaned again.

“More, Ianto. More.”

Ianto removed the finger, thrusting his tongue inside again for a moment before reinserting the first finger with a second. He groaned at Jack’s tightness, feeling his own cock throb with the thought of how warm and delicious he was going to be around him.

Crooking his fingers on every pass, Ianto managed to make Jack keen. He closed his other hand around Jack’s cock, tugging sharply. “You alright, Jack? I wouldn’t want you to…lose control.”

“P-please, I…an..to…” Jack replied, stretching the syllables of Ianto’s name into an exaggeration of how it should really be pronounced. “Need you!”

Ianto decided to forego the third finger, his desire to be inside the other man and Jack’s pleading outweighing the negatives. He sat up, pushing his trousers and pants down, and lifting his shirt out of the way. “Your mouth, Jack.”

The other man turned, crawling with feet bound before his eyes locked onto Ianto’s cock. Within seconds he was swallowing it down, moaning around Ianto’s hardness and causing ripples of pleasure to slam through him. When he was thoroughly convinced he was lubricated enough – not to mention teetering precariously close to the edge of oblivion – he pushed Jack back.

“Mmm, Ianto…”

“Turn around.”

Jack did as he was told, getting onto all fours again as Ianto lined up behind him. With a firm grasp on Jack’s hips Ianto pushed inside him, slowly, allowing his opening time to accommodate him without proper lubrication. It was tight, hot, and the sensation made Ianto’s eyes roll back in his head.

He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the moment by coming too soon. Just in case, however, he reached around Jack’s hip and grasped the man’s cock. “You’re so hard for me, Jack.”

“Always, Ianto,” Jack replied, pushing back into Ianto’s hips. “Please…move…”

The Welshman, always following Jack’s direction, began to thrust, working Jack’s cock in time with his movements. He ignored the bite of the hard table on his knees, focusing instead on his coordinated ministrations.

Several minutes later Ianto’s hand was getting tired, and he released Jack’s cock. “Lay down, Jack,” he said, pulling out of him. “On your stomach.”

Jack complied, moving his hands to the edge of the table and letting his legs stretch out behind him, slightly parted. Ianto lowered himself on top of him, realigned his cock with Jack’s opening and pushed inside. He rested on his forearms for a moment, slowly moving his hips in circles and pressing a kiss to the back of Jack’s neck.

“I’m going to fuck you into the table now, Jack,” he whispered, punctuating his words with a nip to Jack’s flesh. “I want you to come all over it.”

“God, yes…”

With that Ianto lifted onto his hands and began pounding into Jack. He was still unbelievably hot and tight, his walls closing around Ianto and stroking him firmly.

Jack was moaning beneath him, chanting in a language Ianto hadn’t heard before. He figured it was something Jack had picked up along the way, and he smirked, liking that he could get Jack that worked up in such a small amount of time.

“Right there,” Jack panted, hips grinding into the table and then back onto Ianto’s pistoning cock. “God, you feel so good. Make me come, Ianto!”

That was all the encouragement Ianto needed. He pulled nearly all the way out of Jack before slamming back in; twisted his hips and aimed for the spot he knew could make Jack scream. He wasn’t disappointed. As he repeated the move Jack cried out beneath him, hips jerking against the tablecloth.

“Yes…”

“Fuck, Jack!”

Ianto’s control slipped away as Jack’s arse clenched hard around him. He let out a long moan, his orgasm slicing through his body and culminating in pleasure that shot through him like a bullet. He thrust two more times and emptied his release inside Jack’s spasming hole.

He pulled out a moment later, rolling onto his side beside Jack and tugging the man back against his chest. There was barely enough room for them to lay that way but he snuggled Jack closer anyway.

Jack chuckled, and Ianto’s eyebrow went up. “Exactly which part of that was funny?” he asked, unable to resist an answering smile.

“There aren’t any other tablecloths,” Jack replied, pulling Ianto’s hand up over his chest and kissing it. “So this one has to stay.”

“No, they had to have planned for the occasional…stain,” Ianto argued. 

“Nope. There were exactly enough for the amount of tables. The last one was used when I covered the table in the corner.”

“So, we’re meant to be arranging the last minute flowers and decorations for the reception and we don’t even have another tablecloth to replace this one?” He groaned when Jack shrugged. “And you let me go along with this?”

“Hey, now. You’re the one who told me to come all over it.” Jack said, kissing him softly and then getting up off the table. He reached for his pants and trousers, drawing them up and fastening them before buckling his belt and pulling his braces into place. “I told you they’d want you to clean.”

“Right, Jack, if I were to say something. I didn’t expect to be leaving them evidence!” He stared disdainfully at the wet patch left behind by Jack’s release while he got to his feet, pulling up his clothes as well. He noticed the wet stain on Jack’s dress shirt as well. “If there’s no other linen to change this out then we’ve no way to hide this mess.”

“Sure there’s a way,” Jack beamed, moving the flower vases back to the table but arranging them differently.

“Jack…”

“What? You can’t see the stain, can you?”

“That’s disturbing.”

“Gwen will never know it was us.”

“Jack! Who else would violate her reception hall the day before her wedding?”

Jack shrugged. “Owen.”

“I highly doubt Gwen and Rhys gave him a key, and Owen’s not one for breaking and entering into a building for a shag. Well, at least not the shagging part, these days.”

“You worry too much,” Jack told him, drawing him closer. He kissed him, and Ianto mentally rolled his eyes, knowing it was Jack’s way of getting him to see things his way. Cheap tactics.

“We’re taking the tablecloth to get cleaned tonight, and then we’re coming back here to finish decorating.” Jack started to protest. “Uh uh,” Ianto said, shaking his head and pressing a finger to Jack’s mouth. “That’s non-negotiable.”

Jack groaned. “Ianto, where are we going to find a dry-cleaner at this hour?”

“I happen to know one who owes me a favor,” Ianto said, smiling. Jack cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t ask.”

“Fine,” sighed Jack, pulling from the embrace and looking around. “We’ll get the tablecloth cleaned and then come back here and finish the decorations. It’s going to take all night.”

“That’s what you get for accosting an innocent Welshman as he reaches up to hang streamers.”

Jack smirked. “Yeah, but it was worth it, wasn’t it.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Maybe if we get done early enough we’ll have time for a tryst in the SUV. It’s been a while.”

“I hardly think so, Jack,” Ianto replied, shaking his head. “One tryst per night per Captain.”

“But Ianto…”

Ianto pulled the offending tablecloth from the table. “Here,” he said, shoving the fabric into Jack’s arms. “You get to explain the stain to Rhajiv.”

“What?” Jack sputtered, following Ianto as he walked toward the hall entrance. Ianto didn’t answer him. “Seriously? Ianto!”

 

~end~


End file.
